The Intense Cave RollerCoaster
by nikky-luvs-music
Summary: The story begins with 7 people: Alex Russo, Max Russo, Justin Russo, Carly Shay,Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson. Alex uses magic to get to the rollercoaster and makes things worse involving rest of the party 2 brothers and friends SEDDIE magic
1. Alex is Away

The Intense Cave Roller-Coaster

Summary: The story begins with 7 people: Alex Russo, Max Russo, Justin Russo, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson. Alex uses magic to get to the rollercoaster and makes things worse involving rest of the party (2 brothers and friends)

Hey- Hey how is my awesome brother Justin, said Alex

What do you want, said Justin

Wha. What! Justin, cant I be nice to you for once, she said

NO! he yelled

Yea your right I cant, anyways I was wandering if you could take me to the Intense Cave Roller-Coaster, Alex said excitedly

JUSTIN OPENS HIS MOUTH TO TALK BUT ALEX CUTS HIM OFF.

I hear its the most intense, and spooky roller-coaster yet! she said as she saw Justins bored blank expression

Are you done, he asked

glumly look on her face and YES! she said

good cause your not going, said Justin

what! Come-on Justin why, Alex complained

JUSTIN OPENS HIS MOUTH TO TALK BUT ALEX CUTS HIM OFF. AGAIN

is it because youre scared, asked Alex

pshhhh off course not! Justin lies

good then lets go, she said

NO! he yelled

ok then if youre not gonna take me Ill just use magic, Alex said

(Alex does the spell:: Justin wont agree take me to the roller-coaster of creep)

wait no-no-no alex! Shoot she away! cried Justin

Max comes in and hears Justin yell and asked who got away,

Alex, said managed to say

ok so what about alex, asks max

she got away, she went to the cave roller-coaster thing, Justin said

oh- I always wanted to go their! said max

ok so when did it open, asked Justin

umm well lets see YESTERDAY!! max said excitedly

what speechless Justin said great you wanna go and find alex, he said again

YES! But how, we dont know where it is, asked max

sure we do, said Justin

we do? asked max

dude were wizards, said Justin

oh yea, I knew that.. , said max

Max was waiting for Justin as Justin looked around the room dumbfound

Max looks at Justin, then Justin looks at max.. MINUTES LATER What! was all he can say

well are we going or what, asked max

oh yea, sorry lets go! said Justin

ok now hurry do the spell! said a mad max

ok ok fine here (does the spell: Alex is stupid, so take me to the roller coaster of spooket too)

There at the Cave Roller Coaster!

COOL! Were here! exclaimed max

WOW! I cant believe it worked, said Justin

this place is huge, how are we gonna find Alex, said max

I dont know well just look around, said Justin or maybe use a little magic

ok so u mind if we get some help, said max

help from who, asked Justin

I have some friends that can help us, said max

Justin thinks for a while and absolutely not, said Justin

what, why not, asked max

cuz, we might use magic an. said Justin

Max cuts him of by saying:::: its ok their wizards just like us too! said max

they are, asked a surprised Justin

yes they sure are, replied max

ok cool, so who are they, asked Justin

I think you probably know them, theyre Carly, Sam, and Freddie, said max

oh yea- from iCarly right, said Justin

yup, replied max

I love that show they crack me up,

yup they sure do, and now Im gonna call her, said max

Meanwhile, At the Shays Apartment

They had just finished their another successful web cast. And Sam and Freddie are fighting as usual

move you big goof! yelled Sam

no! make me, Freddie yelled back

oh Ill make you alright, said Sam


	2. I'm ham thx alot sam!

**A/N: **

**Sorry… I know it been a wile since I updated it's just that I was so busy lately with school and plus I'm too lazy to type it LOL!**

**I appolozise to all of my readers that I took forever to update. Here's chapter 2 **

**ENJOY!**

_Previously:: alex asks Justin if he could take her to the roller coaster. But sadly he says NO and alex gets away using magic. Max calls Carly to invite the shays house Sam and Freddie were fighting *again* and Sam threats Freddie that she's gonna turn him into something._

_READ THIS CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!_

____________________________________________________________________

"uh-no, I know that smile anywhere, that's your -use magic look,-" said a scared Freddie

"-oh it sure is- you know me so well fredafier," Sam says as she does the spell *I carve for food, make Freddie turn into some delious soup and ham*

Freddie looks at his texture, freaks out, and says sarcastly "oh great I'm soup-n-ham….. Thx a lot Sam

"Your welcome," Sam said sarcastly "and you know what would be better

"what" says Freddie fidgeting

"you making me hungry," sam said licking her lips

"well then go eat something," suggested Freddie

"ok I wanna eat HAM!" yelled sam smiling

"not me for sure," he mumbled clearly for her to understand

"hey, your right I could possibly eat you, though I wasn't thinking about it till u said it," sam said

"why did I say that," cried Freddie

"u say something," asked sam

"no," he lied "but don't eat me!" exclaimed Freddie

"make me!" sam yelled back

Freddie gulps loud enough so that she could hear and yells "CARLY!"

"aww are u calling your little obsessed crush into this," sam laughed sarcastly

Just before Freddie was going to say something carly came running down yelling "WHAT- what happened. She was panting like a dog for a minute then looks up to sam and noticed something odd, something she knew which was wrong.

"SAM!" she yelled

"WHAT!" yelled back Sam

"that ham has eyes and that soup has legs," shrieked carly

"yeah, I know," said sam calmly

"wha… you know, what do u mean you know!" yelled carly

"yeah, it's Freddie," says sam proudly raising up the bowl to show carly who wasn't looking really.

"oh I thought it was…. OMG sam that's Freddie!" carly shrieked again

"yea I know, look," sam said showing her the soup with legs

"aww… poor Freddie," she said with a concerned look on her face "why'd you turn him into soup-n-ham, did you get hungry again," said carly

"well…. He was asking for it and now that you mention it I'm hungry again," sam said

"sam how many times have I told u not to turn people into whatever kind of food you want it to be," carly said in one breath

"uhhhh….eeeee…. I don't know 3, 4 or so, STOP QUIZING ME," sam stuttered/yelled

"carly do something, I don't wanna live like this my whole life," whined Freddie

"oh yea I forgot bout you k here," carly says as she does the spell

*Freddie is now sick of being soup-n-ham, so turn him back into himself again*

'yes! Finally victory……. Thank goodness you're my friend carly.. Or I'll be dead meat by now," said Freddie while brushing himself

"hey!… don't you make me turn you into something again and this time it'll be worse," sam warned "your lucky that was the only thing that popped into my head or-else it would've been bad," she said again

"if u do, I'm sure my best friend carly would would surley turn me back easily," Freddie remarked

"watch it Benson," sam warned pointing at him

"guys stop arguing!" carly yelled/whined

"well he started it," sam protested

"no I didn't u did," yelled back Freddie

"nu-uh," sam said like a 5 yr old

"yea-uh," Freddie mocked

"GUYS! stop it! Sam you go eat something and Freddie.… u go do….. Whatever is it that you do

"ok cool," said sam and Freddie simutanisally

DING DING DING the phone rings…………………..

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N:  
**

**See that green button………. Yea click it and it'll give u a surprise**

**LOL!**

**3 or more reviews for the next chapter --toodles-- nikky-luvs-music**


End file.
